Slime
The Slime (スライム, Suraimu) is a liminal race whose bodies are composed almost entirely of a gelatinous substance. This particular species is a rare, almost unheard of, variety of Slime that mimics the appearance of a human woman. Physiological Attributes *Slimes are able to speak and understand human languages. However, they talk like little children. *While capable of absorbing almost anything, slimes need at least water and some protein to survive. When a slime is low on food it will seek out the closest source of easily-absorbed liquefied protein and attempt to consume it (this includes body secretions). *They are simple-natured, and if fed frequently, they seem to become attached to the feeder. *Slimes do not normally feel sexual desire, but when this variety bonds to a male partner, it may seek sexual intercourse (often by force). *Slimes are able to grow in size when absorbing water, mainly through their hair shaped tentacles or by drinking it. But falling into a body of water will dilute the slime, which greatly weakens it. It is implied that exposure to large bodies like lakes or rivers could be fatal or at the very least be dangerous to the slime. *Slimes have very sticky skin, which could be a membrane that holds their bodily liquid. This makes it difficult to wear clothing other than raincoat and rainboots. This skin can melt if exposed to outside water, like rain. *Slimes have no solid organs, meaning they can survive a stabbing or blunt force without being harmed at all. Their bodies can shapeshift, reform and repair any damage. It's possible that slimes are immortal or at least unkillable through normal means. *Slimes can shoot water from their fingertips. *The process in which slimes eat is known as ; where one cellular object will consume another cellular object by enveloping it within its body and digesting it. *Slimes reproduce via a method of "splitting and fusing". At a certain point in its life cycle, a slime will split a part of its mass to form a new slime. This new slime will then embark on its own to gain nutrient and experience until at such a point that it has gained enough nutrient and/or experience to become desirable enough to be absorbed by another slime or it finds a slime that it may desire to absorb. At this point, the new slime will absorb (or be absorbed by) the other slime and the pair's combined experiences and nutritional makeup will form a completely new slime that is ideally superior to their previous individual forms. This newly formed slime will then embark to live its life until eventually opting to split parts of its mass to form more new slimes which will embark on their own to gain nutrient and experience, thusly repeating the cycle. It is assumed that this cycle of "splitting and fusing" repeats several times throughout a slime's lifetime. Subspecies Red Slime are a subspecies of slime. Compared to normal slimes, red slimes are more acidic and volatile, and their bodies contain more digestive juices. They are smaller than standard slimes and have more aggressive personalities, and are known for their acrid behavior and remarks. It is believed that they developed acidic bodies capable of digesting just about anything to adapt to life in environments with little edible matter, such as deserts. Green Slime are a poisonous slime subspecies. Due to the toxins constantly bubbling, they are always surrounded by floating bubbles. It is believed that they are poisonous because they live in forests with many poisonous animals and plants. They subconsciously sprinkle their conversations with venomous remarks. Perhaps due to the water-soluble poison in their bodies, they have trouble holding their form and are incapable of maintaining a complete human form. Pink Slime are a rare slime subspecies that lives in flower fields. They consume nectar and soft flower buds, making them give off a sweet nectar-like scent. It is unknown what they do when flowers are not blooming. They are able to acquire nutrients effortlessly and have very upbeat and optimistic personalities. Their diet of flowers, which plants use to create offspring, makes their own thinking lewd as well, and they are thusly in heat all year round. Black Slime are slimes that have turned black because their homes are polluted by toxic waste. It is impossible to determine their original color. Though they often make dark and satirical comments on society, they are not careful with their word choices and don't generally understand what they are saying. They are extremely violent and hostile to humans. Rare Slime are a rare subspecies of slime that notably lacks the proboscides that other slimes have. They are otherwise very similar in appearance to the Pink Slime species. Queen Slime are slimes that have a higher intellect than most slime species; whether this is due to their age, amount of experiences or their environment is unknown. While possessing a higher intellect than most slimes; whose intellects generally measure around that of a human child, Queen Slimes rarely possess a higher intellect than that of a human adult. Members *Suu *Nega-Suu (Black Slime) *Jelli (Rare Slime) *Quess (Queen Slime) Gallery MonmusuEpisode430.jpg UaDxaNI.jpg File:MonstergirlReport15.png File:MonstergirlReport13.png File:LivingWith4.png File:Slime1.png File:Slime2.png File:Slime3.png File:Slime4.png File:Slime5.png 17880723_1635132239848569_8397950576703957289_o.jpg File:AnimeSuu3.png File:AnimeSuu4.jpg File:LiveVideoSuu2.png SlimeCore1.png SlimeCore2.png Chapter568.png Trivia *One of The Eight Brothers is dating a Slime girl. *Humanoid Slimes are not yet protected by the Cultural Exchange Between Species Bill, therefore they can be taken in by humans without paperwork or consulting a Cultural Exchange Coordinator. *Following a period of melancholy over what to do with his research, Monster Researcher John Smith has taken to studying and documenting the habits of newly discovered liminals such as Slimes, with one traveling with him. *The method of how the slime eats its prey differs depending on the prey's skin and the strength of the slime's digestive juices. Slimes with moderate to highly corrosive digestive juices will most commonly ensnare the prey in some way and either drag the prey into their body or drag itself over the prey to engulf them. Once the prey is within their body the slime's digestive enzymes will begin eating away at their skin and any clothes and/or items they may be wearing/possessing. To assist digestion, the slime will begin manipulating its mass to open and expose the prey's body and their more tender body parts for easier digestion (eg, spreading arms and legs, removing clothes/items, opening the mouth and anus, opening and peeling back penile foreskin to expose the tender penile glans and open the urethra (male), opening/spreading outer labia and inner labia to expose and open the vaginal and urethral entrances as well as the tender vaginal area (female), opening and peeling back the clitoral hood to expose the tender clitoral glans (female)) and start moving its mass to push, squeeze and pull against the prey to "massage" its digestive enzymes deeper into their flesh and to aid in breaking the flesh down into more easily digestible portions. At this point the slime will also start inserting its mass inside any orifices the prey may possess (mouth, ears, nose, anus, urethra, vagina, etc) and begin "massaging" its enzymes into the vulnerable flesh inside the prey's body to further aid the speed of the digestive process by eating the prey from the inside. It is not uncommon for the prey to become aroused while being "massaged" and become sexually stimulated to the point of orgasm as the slime digests them; in some cases the slime uses this result as a means to cause the prey to produce additional substances to eat (saliva, milk, sperm or sexual juices) and to cause the prey to inadvertently provide the slime with more meat to digest as the prey's erogenous zones will engorge and increase in size and volume when aroused. Some more benevolent slimes will forestall using their digestive enzymes and simply engulf and "massage" their prey into continually producing these substances instead. Sometimes the prey's skin is too thick or too well armoured to make the "engulfing" method effective, however, and so the slime will instead avoid engulfing the prey's outer skin entirely and attempt to insert its mass (or a part of its mass) inside the prey's body via an exposed orifice, such as the mouth or genitals, and begin digesting the prey from the inside. Depending on the slime's intelligence a slime may perform one of, some of or all of these methods while feeding. It is not uncommon for the prey to suffocate during its entrapment, however, some slime's digestive acids are so corrosive that the prey will be digested long before they have a chance to die from "drowning" within the slime's mass. *During the "Splitting and Fusing" reproduction process, it is not uncommon for a slime to be forcibly absorbed into another slime against their will. Although seemingly drawn together via a hypnotic call to merge, slimes can prevent themselves from being absorbed by having a larger body mass than the other slime, by possessing a thicker cellular makeup within their body than the other slime (such as gel instead of water) or by forming a hard shell of armour around their mass to prevent the other slime from entering them. Ideally, as long as their "core" is not absorbed within the other slime's mass, the slime's individuality remains safe from being absorbed. Category:Terms Category:Monster Species